Kujaku Hime Kada
| species=Amanto, Shinra | species2= | species3= | species4= | gender=Female | hair=Cerulean Blue long hair | eyes=Red | btype= | status= | height=167 | weight=51 | others= | basic_info= Kujaku Hime Kada 孔雀姫 華陀, aka Peacock Princess Kada, was one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District かぶき町四天王. Background She was the 4th captain squad of Harusame Space Pirates, she lead an army of Shinra race mercenaries. According to Jirochou, she also lead an army of Yato and Daikini race. It was revealed in Episode 215 that she made off with huge sums from Harusame's coffers and escaped to Earth to evade their capture. She went to Earth with the intention of taking over Kabuki district just like Housen took over Yoshiwara. She opened Gambling stores and casinos in the Kabuki district with the plans of influencing the district with money. However her plans were delayed as Doromizu Jirochou saw through this and he controlled the Yakuza with force. The control of Kabuki District would divide into 4 people which Kujaku Hime Kada would be one of them. Appearance Kujaku Hime Kada has long, blue hair. Light-red eyes and a red mole on her forehead. She has long ears which give her an elf-like appearance and is usually seen with a green and blue fan. While it's not confirmed, Kada may be a Shinra (one of the three most powerful races of Amanto, along with Yato and Dakini). The Shinra that Kada used to fight Gintoki and Doromizu Jirochou had a very similar appearance to Kada including pointed (Namek-like) ears and a dot on their foreheads. No female Shinra were seen to confirm a comparison. It should also be noted that the anime colored the skin of Shinra differently (more blue) than Kada's. Personality She was shown to be quite sadistic when she ruthlessly beat Hasegawa after he spoke out of line.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. VIZ media, Vol. 9, Lesson 70, p. 10. She is very manipulative and calculating, and quite intelligent. She mapped out a complicated plan to defeat the other three Shitenou. She took advantage of Jirochou's daughter and kidnapped Saigou's son to force the Shitenou to fight each other. After her defeat, she was shown to be in a jail cell maddened and compulsively playing a gambling game in which she would predict her visitor's luck.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 36, Lesson 311, p. 5. Strength & Abilities A skilled professional gambler herself, she operated most of the gambling outfits in Kabuki District. Despite this, Kada has shown no fighting ability herself, however her fan has some hidden blades. Story Kujaku Hime Kada 孔雀姫 華陀, aka Peacock Princess Kada, was one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District かぶき町四天王. A skilled professional gambler herself, she operated most of the gambling outfits in Kabuki District. She is very manipulative and had a rather complex plan to defeat the other Shitenou. Roughly, her plan consisted of kidnapping Saigou Tokumori's son and using him as a hostage to force Saigou to fight with Otose's group, while also manipulating Doromizu Jirochou's Daughter to use Jirochou's forces to attack Otose. While all three of the groups waste their strength fighting each other, she planned to use her own forces to eliminate all of them. Simultaneously, she saw through Doromizu Jirochou's plan to kill her when she's alone, so she reserved a legion of Shinra to remain with her to corner him. She revealed herself to be a member of the Harusame pirates and after her defeat at Gintoki and Jirochou's hands, she was imprisoned on one of their ships as penalty for stealing money from them.Sorachi Hideaki. Gintama. Shueisha, Vol. 36, Lesson 310, p. 2. It was through Takasugi Shinsuke's intervention that she got captured after her fall from being one of the 4 Devas of Kabuki District. | quotes= | trivia= | ref= | navigation= }} __INDEX__